


Remembrance

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/88943.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/88943.html

It was a cold, foggy day, but the weather fit the mood, with everyone shivering in their fall robes. The war was over, and today was the day to mourn those lost, on both sides. To bury the dead, and say goodbye to them all.

As Remus walked around the graves, wiping tears away from his eyes, he stopped here and there. Neville's grave brought him to a smile as he remembered the timid lad standing up to save Ron's life, and therefore losing his own.

At Hermione's, he started to weep openly, seeing Harry and Ron clinging to each other over the loss of their wife, gone just days before this service.

But it was the monument to Sirius that brought him to his knees, clinging to the cold stone. He'd lain on a bed with his love many times, but he'd never forget today. Today, he clung to a statue only, his knees sinking into a bed of roses.


End file.
